


Lonely & Frozen Hearted

by disneyfanboy12



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfanboy12/pseuds/disneyfanboy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stepped in front and took the hit. Now Kristoff's paying the price. Can he find true love and be saved? Or will he freeze into an icy statue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kristoff stood outside the ice castle admiring every little detail, from every curve to every edge. Ice was his life! Why couldn't he take a peek inside? Just because Anna needed a little space to talk to her sister? Pshh. Okay, that was being insensitive; even though he had almost no people skills, he knew barging in there while the sisters sorted things out would be completely wrong. But it was a castle made of ice! ICE!

While he was deciding what to do, he heard Olaf yell, "Sixty!" Kristoff then remembered that Olaf was counting a minute; Anna had said to wait for a minute and Olaf had taken it literally.

The little snowman ran towards the icy structure. "Wait, Olaf!" Kristoff called, but too late; Olaf was already inside. Kristoff sighed loudly, until an idea hit him. Maybe he could use the excuse of getting Olaf out to take a look inside. He looked at Sven, who was at the bottom of the icy staircase, as if asking him if that was a good excuse.

"Make sure to tell me how it looks!" Kristoff said in Sven's voice. He nodded and proceeded through the double doors.

When he entered, his heart skipped a beat and he caught his breath.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen before: A frozen fountain greeted him when he entered the structure. Not one, but two curved staircases came in from either side of the palace. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw the snowflake design covering its whole. It was absolutely beautiful. When he said he might cry, this time he meant it. Hell, he might die right now from his excitement! He began to walk again, smiling like an idiot while taking in every detail of the castle from the inside, from the designs on the ceiling to the distance between the doors to the stairs.

He was speechless and completely entranced, but was broken from his trance when he heard what sounded like an argument – but instead of hollering, they were... singing? He grew curious.

"What am I doing? I'm standing in an ice paradise and I'm wondering about what's going on between them?" he thought to himself. But his curiosity got the better of him, when he heard what sounded like a blizzard upstairs. Cautiously, he began creeping up the stairs; with every step he took, the chill increased. Finally, he saw what was happening. Anna and her sister were in the middle of a snow storm, arguing about going back to Arendelle – and it seemed like Elsa was really worried and ticked off. He began to worry; not for himself, but for Anna. He knew and felt like something bad was going to happen, and that he needed to get her out of there. But that's when it happened.

"I CAN'T!" Elsa screamed and she hurled a wave of ice in agitation. Without thinking, Kristoff sprinted towards Anna, yelling, "Anna, watch out!" He pushed her out of the way in time, but was not quick enough to dodge the blast himself.

"Ah!" Kristoff exclaimed in pain, holding on to his chest. It felt like his blood was freezing, running through his veins, and beginning to spread throughout his body. It was an extreme coldness that he had never experienced before, not even when he harvested ice on the coldest day of winter. Suddenly, it ceased, and his warmth returned.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled, running with Olaf over to the fallen mountain man. His breath was coming in short little gasps of air. "Ar-are you okay?" Anna asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he breathed. "...I'm fine," he repeated getting off the ground.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked, completely stunned by the turn of events. A few seconds ago, it had been just her and Anna; now, some man was on the floor panting for air. He looked like he was... in a bit of pain. This was exactly why she had come up here in the first place: so she wouldn't hurt anyone. "Anna, you have to go," Elsa said quietly but firmly. Her little was sister was leaving whether she wanted to or not.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Anna insisted.

It hurt Elsa deeply that her sister had come here to get her, only to get thrown out. It also hurt to have to say this: "Yes, you are." She waved her hands and the ground began to rumble. Anna and Kristoff staggered back, almost losing their footing. From the ground arose a 50-foot-tall snowman that roared at them.

"I don't like this place anymore," Kristoff thought to himself in fear.

The next thing they knew, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff were getting thrown out of the castle - literally thrown, like rag dolls. Kristoff stood up, rubbing his head, his brain feeling rattled. Anna got up, grabbed some snow, and formed a snowball, yelling at the 50 foot monster, "It is not nice to throw people!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, feisty pants. Hey, calm down. Just let the snowman be." Kristoff said grabbing her from behind trying to restrain her.

"But he-"

"He's leaving us alone."

"Fine. Fine."

"You calm? You good?"

"Yeah. I'm calm."

"Great." Kristoff sighed in relief. He let her go, confident that she was indeed fine. But turning his back on her was a huge mistake.

"Ahh!" Anna cried, throwing the snowball to the giant snow monster.

"Oh, c'mon!"

The snowball hit the snowman, a soft little plop. Kristoff hoped that it didn't feel it, but just like he was with Anna, he was wrong. The giant stopped in its tracks and looked at the spot where it was hit. It then turned around and roared loudly, deafening their ears. "See now you made him angry." Kristoff told Anna.

"I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf said, waving his arms. Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm and began to run.

They kept running until Kristoff stopped them, yelling, "Look out!"

They almost fell down a cliff – a fall of 200 feet. It was a good thing Kristoff knew this place well, because if not, they would've been falling to their possible deaths. He quickly tied a rope around his and Anna's waist and began to dig a snow anchor. "Alright, Anna. On three, we jump."

"Okay."

Kristoff took a deep breath. He was not prepared for this, but it was something he had to do. ''One.'' he began to count. ''Two.'' right before he could count three Anna jumped over the cliff. "What the-" Kristoff felt himself falling down. He closed his eyes and expected to feel the 20 feet of snow hit him hard. But instead they had stopped in the middle of the air. No, correction. They were being lifted up. "Oh no. Please, God no." Kristoff pleaded. But his fear was confirmed when he opened his eyes. He was looking right at the 50-foot-snowman's face.

"No Marshmallow! No!'' it was Olaf. The little snowman took hold of the bigger one's leg. "This isn't making a difference is it?" Marshmallow, as Olaf had called him, kicked Olaf off his leg, sending the little guy down the cliff.

"Olaf!" Anna called.

"Hold on guys!" He responded while falling down.

Kristoff, though, kept his gaze on Marshmallow the whole time. "Uh…. Hi," Kristoff said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't come back!" yelled Marshmallow.

"No problem!" Kristoff said quickly, cutting the rope.

They began freefalling and screaming, with Kristoff silently praying for survival. When they hit the ground, it hurt much less than expected. But at the same time, the icy feeling Kristoff got when he'd been hit by Elsa's ice powers returned.

He sat up, and Olaf requested, "Could you get my butt for me?" Kristoff retrieved Olaf's bottom half and fixed him up. Anna was next to him, half her body buried under the snow.

"Here. Let me help you up." He pulled her out of the snow, but she kept yelping in pain. "Where are you hurt?" Kristoff asked in concern.

"My arm. I think I broke it." She responded, wincing in pain.

"Alright, I know where I should-"

"Your hair!" Anna exclaimed.

Kristoff gave her a quizzical look. "What about it?"

"It's white!"

"Well, we did just fall 200 feet onto snow. I mean, look at your-"

"No. I mean like-" Anna grabbed her braid and pointed to the streak of platinum blonde in it.

"Wait what? No way. You're hallucinat-" That's when he saw it. The hair that hung over his eyes had turned from blonde to white in a flash. His eyes widened to saucers. "What the hell? Does it look bad?" he asked wildly.

"Uh..." she paused, "no."

"You hesitated," Olaf called from behind them.

Kristoff shook his head. They'd deal with his hair changing later. Right now, Anna was more important. "Forget it, just come with me," he said as they went to find Sven.

* * *

 

As they walked toward a valley under the North Mountain, Kristoff grew nervous – really nervous.

"Alright. Anna, I don't want to scare you, but you're going to meet my family. They can be inappropriate, loud – very loud, actually – stubborn, over bearing, really heavy, but they mean well. They really-"

"Kristoff! It's okay. They sound wonderful." Anna said giving him a reassuring smile.

He sighed. He was still nervous, because he knew how his family was and introducing her to them was going to be a horrible experience for him. "We're almost there," he said to Anna, who nodded. She had been gripping her arm the whole way, so he knew that it was causing her a lot of pain. After a while, they got to a landing full of rocks.

"Okay, here's my family!" Kristoff said, walking over to the boulders. He started to greet and compliment them. Anna looked at him incredulously.

"He's craaazy!" Olaf whispered loudly to her. "Anna, because I love you, I insist you run." Olaf went over and began greeting the rocks as well. She stood there, her mind still trying to make sense of this. "Why aren't you running?" Olaf asked. Right then the ground started to rumble. The rocks were coming to life! They unrolled from balls into... trolls!

"Kristoff's home!" One of the trolls said excitedly.

"And he brought a girl!" Another pointed out. Cheers erupted from the crowd and they soon grabbed Anna to bring her to the front.

"Hey, careful with her! Her arm is hurt!" Kristoff called out in worry. He felt a tug on his arm and he looked down. He saw one of the kid trolls who asked "What's with the hair?"

"Don't worry about it," Kristoff responded. "Where's Grand Pabbie?" he asked.

"He's napping. He should be up soon, though," the little troll responded.

Kristoff turned his attention back to Anna. "Mom! Be careful with her!" He cried.

His adoptive mother, Bulda, was checking Anna's nose, teeth and eyes. "Oh, hush! We're just checking on her. Strong teeth. Working nose. Yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff!" she declared.

"Oh, no. You have it all wrong. We're not-" Anna started, but was interrupted by Bulda.

"Oh honey, why are you holding back from such a man?" The trolls spent the next few minutes trying to convince Anna and Kristoff that they were meant to be.

Until, that is, Kristoff had had enough. "Stop! Enough! She has a fiancé!" He yelled abruptly, ending the trolls' barrage. "Look, I came here for Grand Pabbie. Not so you guys can gush about love." Just as he said that, another troll came towards Anna and him. When it unrolled, it was revealed to be an elderly troll with big amber eyes and a graying blonde mane. "Thank you. Finally, I was looking for you, Pabbie," Kristoff said, more than relieved to see the troll for whom he was looking. "Look, Pabbie, I think her arm is broken, and-"

"Kristoff, give me your hands." The elderly troll commanded.

"What?" Kristoff asked, confused.

"I sensed dark magic here in the valley. It was coming from you." Pabbie explained, waiting for Kristoff to give him his hands.

"O-okay? Um, whatever you say." Kristoff placed his hands in Grand Pabbie's. He watched as the troll's face scrunched up in disbelief. "Why- what? What's going on?" Kristoff asked, fear engulfing him. The icy pain came back, and he cringed. It was a lot stronger than before.

Grand Pabbie swallowed hard before responding "I fear, my boy, you have a frozen heart."


	2. Chapter 2

The words Grand Pabbie had spoken created chatter from the rest of the trolls…and judging by the sound of it, it wasn't good.

"Frozen heart? What do you mean, I have a frozen heart?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"It means that you have been struck by ice powers. When you pushed Anna aside and you got hit, your heart was frozen," Grand Pabbie clarified.

"So you mean to tell me that I have ice in my heart right now, as we speak?"

Grand Pabbie nodded slowly, confirming Kristoff's question. "If it isn't thawed soon, you will turn into ice," he added.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Take it out of me!" Kristoff demanded.

Pappy shook his head and said, "I would, but I can't. If it were your head it would be easy, being that the head is easy to persuade. But the heart, not so much."

Kristoff glared at him, his mind racing. Several moments passed before Kristoff broke the silence. "So if you can't take it out of me, how do I get rid of it?" he asked.

"Only an act of true love can thaw the ice in your heart," Grand Pabbie answered. The trolls started to talk about a true love's kiss and the princess next to him, but he didn't hear them due to the dizziness of his head.

"What?" Kristoff asked incredulously. "I-I don't have that. Is there any other way?" he questioned relentlessly trying to find an alternative to solve the problem.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but an act of true love is the only thing that will save you."

His head was spinning faster now. The silence was uncomfortable and unwelcome. The returning ice cold pain in his chest was even more excruciating. The princess next to him wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead she grasped her hurt arm tightly. Kristoff began to walk away with his head down and shoulders slumping.

Seeing him leave her side, Anna called out for him. "Kristoff!" He stopped momentarily, before resuming his walk. He needed to get his head straight. His thoughts together. "Kristoff, please! Please wait!" Anna pleaded, walking at a fast pace to catch up with him. When she caught up, she took hold of his arm.

"What do you want?" he said, voice low and harsh.

"Kristoff, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen," she stammered. She really was sorry. She never thought this would happen. All she wanted was to bring her sister back to Arendelle and to end this eternal winter. Not to put the man who helped her life's in danger. He pulled his arm from her grip and continued to walk. When Sven tried to accompany him, to try to cheer him up, Kristoff halted him. "No Sven. I need to be alone right now." He patted his best friend on the snout and continued to walk, trying to find a quiet place.

But Anna wasn't finished. She hurried and got in front of him. "Please get out of my way Anna," Kristoff whispered.

"No. I'll help you somehow. W-we can figure this out together!"

He shook his head. "Please, just let me be right now." He took a big step around her. But he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Grand Pabbie, her arm's broken. Heal it for her," he looked over at Anna again. "When I come back, I'm taking you back to Arendelle."

Anna tried to protest, but Kristoff didn't allow her to. "Hans must be worried and so must the rest of the people of the castle. Don't worry about me."

But Anna didn't want to hear it. "No! I have to help you! This is my fault! You-"

"No, Anna!" Kristoff growled. It came out a lot louder and a lot harsher than what he intended. He felt a stab in his heart, not from the frozen heart, but for yelling at her. "No. It's not your fault," he whispered softly before again continuing his tread. Anna felt a lump form in her throat. She wanted to help him so badly, almost as much as she wanted her sister back. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes, and gripped her bad arm more tightly than before. An eternity passed as she watched Kristoff disappear into the woods. The trolls were silent, but soon after started to talk about Anna and Kristoff and true love and kisses again. Grand Pabbie cleared his throat, startling Anna.

"Princess, if you may give me your arm," he politely asked. Anna gave him her arm, wincing and whimpering in pain. Pabbie gently took her arm and warned her, "This may sting a little."

Using his magic, he began healing her arm. His warning came true as well; Anna began to feel a sharp, shooting pain going up her arm. It lasted only briefly, but it still hurt a lot. It took about three minutes to fully repair her arm, but afterwards she felt weak and extremely tired. She looked at Pabbie, but was too exhausted to say anything. "Your highness, healing you is a tiring process for humans. I apologize, but you need to rest to recover the strength in your arm." He explained and she nodded weakly and with the help of the trolls, she laid down on a patch of moss, and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.

Elsa was a complete mess. The images of the man she struck with her powers wouldn't leave her mind. She'd let her powers loose, had let her guard down, and now she'd hurt someone. Even if he was a stranger to her, she had hurt him. But if it wasn't for him, then she would've hurt Anna. Her biggest fear was avoided, but the way Anna rushed to his side, the way she spoke to him in worry. "At least it wasn't Hans," her mind told her. Hans was Anna's love. But the way she treated the iceman, you could've been fooled.

Conceal, don't feel.

Her emotions were mixed and she was completely unstable. She tried breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth to calm down, but it made her nerves tense up even more. How could you live with yourself? After all these years, you still can't control yourself? What did I do to deserve this?

Conceal, don't feel.

What had happened to letting go? Where did I go wrong? Get it together Elsa!

Her mind raced a thousand miles an hour, her heart beating extremely fast. Fear, doubt, self-hatred were the emotions now held. She couldn't stop herself from pacing like a scared animal that was being hunted down. The temperature was dropping every single moment, making the cold weather even colder.

What was I thinking? What would mother and father think of this?

Memories of her parents locking her up and trying to help her control the curse came flooding in. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know.

She had failed. Everybody knew about her powers, she froze the kingdom, and hurt an innocent man.

You're a failure. An atrocity. Everybody hates you.

Her mind at war and her emotions unstable.

Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!

The stress became too much for her as she fainted and fell to the icy floor.

* * *

A couple of hours passed before Kristoff decided to head back. He had spent that time calming himself, collecting his mind. He tried to think of other ways to try and save himself, but nothing came to mind. He was frustrated. He was going to turn into ice and die, and there was nothing he could do about it. That was his final conclusion. So he decided to head back. Besides, he needed to take Anna back to the castle. He just hoped she wouldn't make a big fuss about it.

When he got there, were only two trolls and a reindeer waiting for him. The latter he was okay with, but why were Pabbie and Bulda waiting for him?

"Kristoff, honey are you okay?" asked his adoptive mother in concern.

He nodded. "Yeah mom. I'm okay," he lied. He hoped he could sell it. The look on her face said otherwise, but before she could say anything back to him, Grand Pabbie began to speak.

"Kristoff, even though I may not be able to take the ice out, I can slow it down."

Kristoff brought his gaze from the mossy ground up to the elder troll, looking through the mixture of his blonde and now white locks. He asked very quietly and very timidly, "How?"

Pabbie started to move his hands about, the ground shaking. Kristoff's first impulse was to run. After the incident with the giant snowman back at the North Mountain, he didn't trust shaking grounds. Before he took off, though, a reddish orange crystal was presented to him. He looked at it and asked, "What is this?"

"A fire crystal. It will keep you warm enough to prolong the freezing process. Perhaps, it can keep you alive long enough to find an act of true love," Grand Pabbie explained, extending his rocky hand out to Kristoff. Kristoff reached out towards the crystal slowly, afraid that it might burn him. After all, it was a fire crystal. But when his fingertips grazed its surface, he gasped at a very satisfying, very welcome warmth. He grasped it in his hand, letting the heat permeate his cold body.

After a few seconds, he felt completely warm. He walked towards Sven and looked into one of the sacks that he managed to salvage before his sled got destroyed going to the North Mountain. He found some rope. He tied it around the crystal tightly, making a loop big enough for his head. He threw it over his head and it hung on his neck, making a necklace. "Thank you," he said to Pabbie, who nodded in acknowledgment. Reality came back when he saw Anna. She was fast asleep, lying on a makeshift bed of moss. Her once-broken one arm was supported by a big (and regular) rock. One of her braids hung haphazardly over her face and her coat was taken off and draped over her body. She looked cozy…and really beautiful.

Kristoff shook the last thought out of his head. They weren't true love. He was an ice harvester and she was a princess who was engaged to a prince.

"How deep of a sleep is she in?" asked Kristoff signaling towards Anna. "She should awaken in about an hour or so," Grand Pabbie answered. The trip to Arendelle from there was about forty to fifty minutes, so if he didn't want her to wake up and get all stubborn about helping him, he had better leave now. He gently scooped her off the ground bridal-style and called Sven over. He got on top of Sven, always being mindful of Anna putting her in sitting position and grabbing her waist, and right before he commanded Sven to go, his mother came up to him.

"Mom, I need to go," he told her, trying to get her to let him go.

"Kristoff, why? Why are you taking her? Don't you see that you two are meant for each other?" Bulda fired away anyway.

Kristoff groaned, "Mom, we don't love each other. Besides, she's engaged. Just leave that fantasy alone."

Before she was able to answer him, he commanded Sven to go, which the reindeer reluctantly did.

"Bulda's right. Why are you taking her away?" Sven grunted.

"Oh no. Not you too!"

"She's your savior! She's in love with you!"

Kristoff looked at Anna's sleeping form in his arms. He wanted to hold her there in his arms forever, honestly. But he couldn't – no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. So when he brought his eyes up from her, he shook his head at Sven.

"No. She isn't."

"But-"

"Stop it, Sven," he said sternly. The reindeer grunted in disapproval, but didn't say anything else the rest of the way.

* * *

Hans sat on the sofa in the library of the castle. Why was Anna taking so long? She'd left hours ago! He closed the book he was reading and went over to the window, looking at the North Mountain. "C'mon. I just need Anna to return with Elsa. When she does, I'll make her end this damned winter. I can marry Anna and then kill the Elsa, making me King," he said to himself. He smirked just at thought of being King. Since Anna had left him in charge, he had gotten a little taste of how it felt, and he loved it. After years of being the unlucky thirteenth brother, he was finally close to being the most important. Well, actually second most important, for his firstborn brother, Markus, was currently King of the Southern Isles. But nevertheless, Hans was so close to becoming the ruler of Arendelle, he could practically taste it. All he needed was the queen to be dead.

He began to grow impatient, though, and he called for two of the guards that came with him from his homeland. "Your majesty," they bowed as low as their armor would allow them.

"Jonathan. Fredrik." Hans acknowledged and they stood back up. "If Princess Anna doesn't return within the next hour, send a group to go find Queen Elsa and Queen Elsa only," he instructed.

"But sir, what about the princess?" Fredrik asked curiously.

"You know why I chose to come here, do you not?" Hans retorted at them.

"Y-Yes sir, we do. But wouldn't going after the queen and not the princess raise questions amongst the others?" Jonathan pointed out.

Hans considered this for a moment. "You're right. Go out now, just the two of you, and say that you are going to go search for her. Go far enough that you're out of sight. Then come back after an hour and tell the others that you found her body. If they ask where, tell them that you found it at the bottom of a cliff. Then collect the group and find Elsa."

"Yes sir." they turned around ready to carry out their orders, but Hans told them one last thing.

"Don't forget. Bring her here dead or alive. She's dangerous, so if you must kill, do it."

"Of course sir."

Hans nodded and they both left him in the library alone. He looked up towards the mountain again and smirked.

He was going to be King soon… and nobody was going to be able to stop him.


End file.
